


Moonlight: Part I

by whiskeyandlonging



Series: Moonlight [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: The morning after her rescue, Bones checks in on his little patient.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & OFC, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Moonlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Moonlight: Part I

He’d had a feeling he’d find you here.

Leonard couldn’t help but smile as he watched you slumber peacefully at Luna’s bedside, her tiny hand encompassed in yours. He waited outside her room for a moment longer before stepping away to do his rounds. Leonard pulled up his first patient’s chart on his PADD and, after studying it thoroughly, sent a quick message to the captain.

_Found her. You owe me 10 credits._

.  
.

Leonard let you and Luna sleep for as long as he could, but after making two morning rounds without stopping in to check on Luna, he knew it was time to wake you both.

The gentle hiss of the door as it opened roused you, and Leonard had to stifle a chuckle at your bemusement. Instead, he pressed a finger to his lips as he smiled, and glanced meaningfully at Luna.

You carefully extricated your hand from around Luna’s, and stood quietly to meet Leonard by the door.

“How’s she been sleeping?” he asked as you ran a hand over your face tiredly.

“She’s exhausted. Hasn’t so much as stirred,” you said quietly.

Leonard studied you for a long moment, taking in the dark circles under your eyes, your pale complexion. He cupped your face and smiled. “I’m putting you on medical leave for the day. It’s not up for discussion,” he said, his voice warm but firm, when you began to protest. “You look like you should be in your own biobed; you need more sleep than you got last night. You can always come visit her later.”

With a resigned sigh, you nodded. You glanced at Luna, still slumbering, and smiled wistfully. “Take good care of her,” you whispered before pecking Leonard’s lips, and heading for the turbolift. You had to admit, going back to sleep sounded wonderful.

.  
.

Leonard sat on the stool beside Luna’s bed and pulled up her chart on his PADD. He knew he’d need to wake her soon, but he could let her rest a few more minutes while he studied her labs and the notes about her care from gamma shift.

He frowned as he scrolled through her lab results; she had some mild electrolyte imbalances and more significant nutrient deficiencies. He made a mental note to do some research on the colony where she’d been living.

Bones sighed and set the PADD at the end of her bed. He laid a hand gently on the blankets over her calf and ran his thumb back and forth.

“Luna,” he called in a soft, melodic tone. “Luna, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.”

Luna hummed as she stirred. Big blue eyes fluttered open and blinked sleepily in the dim light. She looked around for a moment, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings, her gaze finally settling on Leonard.

The soft beeping of the monitor accelerated in the background, but Leonard was quick to soothe her anxiety with quiet murmuring and a warm hand around hers. The sounds of the monitor slowed, and Luna relaxed into her pillows.

“Good mornin’, sweetheart,” Leonard said with a smile.

“Good morning,” she mumbled shyly.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he continued to rub the back of her hand with his thumb in soothing circles. 

Luna’s eyes and nose scrunched together as she yawned. “Sleepy,” she sighed.

Leonard chuckled. “I’ll bet. You were up late last night.” Luna nodded. “Is it okay if I scan you with my tricorder?”

Luna hummed her assent, and he smiled as he reached for the device.

“Doctor Bones?” she asked when he was nearly through with his scan. “When do I get to leave?”

Leonard studied the readings before giving her a smile. “Well, my tricorder says you’re a little better this morning, which means you can leave in a few hours.” Luna’s face lit up. “How would you like to play with Y/N later?”

Luna gasped in delight. “Yeah!”

Leonard laughed, deep and warm and sincere. “Okay, kiddo. I’m going to give you a little more saline and bring you some breakfast, and then we’ll get you out of here,” he explained. “I’ll have my nurse, Christine, keep you company. I bet she’d watch a holo with you, if you wanted.”

Luna lit up as brightly as her name suggested, and Leonard couldn’t help the way his heart warmed at the sight. 

“I’ll be back to check on you in a little while,” he promised as he finished setting up a new drip and tucked her in under the blankets. “Comfy?”

Luna nodded. “Thank you, Doctor Bones.”

Leonard brushed a hair that had fallen out of her braid away from her face. “Luna, darlin’,” he began, waiting for her to look directly at him. His eyes twinkled. “You can call me Bones. Just Bones.”


End file.
